


What Lies Ahead

by lostforlouis, sweetkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostforlouis/pseuds/lostforlouis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dead are coming back to life, and Louis is stuck with the obnoxious Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy to say I'm working with the wonderful Louistimes2 on this!
> 
> She is so skilled and is brilliant at writing so I'm so lucky to have her bother to work with me.

_It's the year 2020 when 19 year old Louis is sat on his bed watching the latest soap and munching on his cereal, when the TV flickers and something else appears on the screen. The emergency news report is flashing red, with a woman stressed and screaming about safety and precautions. He reaches to turn the volume up when his mother bursts into the room, hair askew and flailing as she grabs her sons wrists and tugs him off the bed. She pulls him along the stairs to find his younger sisters in the same state, crying and holding each other's hands._

_"Louis, why is mummy crying. I'm scared." Daisy whispers, tugging onto Louis' sleeve._

_"Don't worry Daisy, mummy is just worried about something. We'll be fine." He replies, lifting his hand and lightly rubbing her blonde hair._

_It's only seconds later when his mum returns with a bag pack full to the brim and is pushing her children out the door. Louis wonders why she nervously looks around whilst outside, eyebrows furrowed as she straps her daughters into the car. Louis gets into the passenger seat and waits for his mother to sit down._

_She sits down and immediately places the keys in, already starting to accelerate from the house. Louis curiously gazes at her before gaining the courage to say something in the silent car._

_"M-Mum? What's happening?"_

_"It's finally happening." She whispers so quietly that Louis has to strain his ears to hear her. He gulps and opens his mouth to find out what she means but before he can say anything his sister Lottie lets out a blood churning scream._

_The next thing Louis knows is that his mum is swearing and slamming on the breaks, a screeching sound coming from the old car. When they pull to stop he looks up to see his mum staring straight ahead with a look of pure horror etched onto her face. He gulps and slowly turns his head to see what she's staring at._  
  
 _It's not what Louis expected to. It's a man. A man covered in blood. Louis gulps as he takes in the mans appearance. He's leaning slightly to the left as if his shoulder is heavier than the other one. His clothes are ripped and covered in dirt and blood. His mouth hanging open with blood and bile dripping down his body. Louis can hear the growl coming from his mouth and his dead black eyes are staring right back at Louis._  
  
 _Louis' frozen. He can't do anything but stare at creature in front of him. He's paralyzed unable to do anything but stare. But there's a sound and Louis turns his head to see Daisy opening the car door and stepping out. His eyes widen but before he can do anything a bloody hand is grabbing her arm and yanking her away._  
  
 _"Daisy!" He shouts and exits the car, his family doing the same all going after the girl but when he makes it to the other side of the car Daisy is on the ground with a someone's teeth deep in her neck._  
  
 _"No!" His mum shouts running towards Daisy but before she can get to her another man covered in blood tackles her down and bites here too. Louis shutters as he hears his mums scream. "Go!" She shouts at him and he nods with tears filling up in his eyes._  
  
 _"Come on." He says to Fizzy, Lottie and Phoebe who are already crying loudly. He starts to run quickly, holding onto Phoebes hand as he pulls her along, a grow close behind them. A body falls onto Lottie and she screams loudly as the man that Louis was staring at bites her neck and pulls back, ripping off her skin. Blood squirts from her neck and Louis holds back his scream as he turns and runs more._  
  
 _There are trees to their left and with a glance behind them Louis is guiding them over to the biggest tree. The girls are crying loudly and Louis is doing the same, his face in his hands._  
  
 _Minutes pass and the growling is gone so with a gulp and a white of his eyes Louis sneaks around to the other side of the tree. He sees nothing so he moves out more towards the road until he sees his mums car to his left. It's surrounded by men and women all covered in blood some on the ground, eating from his family._

_The nineteen year old covers his mouth as he holds back the throw up, his tears falling quickly. He's lost, has no idea what those people are but he wants to go home and watch a movie with his family he doesn't want this._

_He wants to wake up from this nightmare._

_But of course Louis because this isn't a nightmare. He hears Fizzy scream behind him and he turns with wide eyes as he runs back to the tree with tears still flowing down his face. When he reaches the tree there are four people over his sisters ripping them open with their mouths._  
  
 _Louis screams loudly, sobs coming out of him now. Everyone he loves is gone, dead, eaten by those- these gross fucking zombies. The blue eyed boy walks backwards as the monsters look up at him, his sisters blood dripping from their mouths. He covers his own as he turns around and walks faster as he continues to sob._  
  
 _He starts to run when he hears the growls behind him and he can barely  breath. Of course though if one family member dies they all have to die. So Louis' not surprised when a hand snakes around his ankle and yanks him to the ground. He shouts as he falls and he turns onto his back to see the same zombie from the car looking at him._  
  
 _Louis lets out another scream as he scurries backwards on the ground. The zombie just gets closer and closer as Louis' heart feels like it's going to jump out of his chest. The zombie opens his mouth and crawls faster at Louis who tries to crawl faster backward but has no luck. A loud blast goes off above Louis and the zombie in front of him falls dead, a hole in his head._  
  
 _"Who are you!?" Louis shouts at, with tears still falling down his face, a man looking to be the same age as Louis, holding a gun aimed at the dead zombie._  
  
 _"I'm Jack." He says with a smile and puts his gun into the back of his pants before reaching out a hand to help the crying boy up. He helps walk the scared boy out of the woods and tries to calm him down._

~  
"We need supplies." Jack says as they travel into the abandon store with his gun tucked safely into the back of his pants.  
  
"Food. Loads of food." Louis says walking over to the first aisle he sees with food. Jack laughs at him as he walks to a different aisle, leaving Louis alone. Louis has about ten bags of chips in his hand when he hears a growl to his left. He freezes and slowly turns towards the sound to see a zombie limp past his aisle and into the one next to him. Louis gulps as his mind thinks about Jack who is in that aisle. Quickly Louis drops the bags the ground as he runs out of the aisle and to the one Jacks in.  
  
"Jack!" He shouts but he's too late the zombies right behind him mouth open as he clamps down on Jacks throat and rips it out. "No!" Louis chokes out as tears fill his eyes. The zombies head snaps up to look at him and Louis' eyes widen as he drops Jack and stares at the crying boy. Louis takes one step back, preparing to run, and the zombie growls loudly at him. Louis gulps as he turns quickly and runs out of the aisle with the zombie right behind him. He runs towards the store door and a man is standing outside of it with a shotgun in his hands, pointing straight at Louis.  
  
Of course Louis runs right to him.  
  
"Duck." The man says through the cigarette between his lips and Louis does just that, falling quickly to the ground as the gun above him goes off and a body falls behind him. Louis lets a breath of relief as he wipes his tears and looks forwards to see dirty brown boots. Slowly Louis look up at man in front of him as he stands up.  
  
He's wearing dirty skin tight jeans that show off quite a big bulge that Louis tries his best to ignore. He's wearing a what seems to be old white shirt but it's now a dirt covered grey shirt with a black leather jacket around him. There's a cigarette hanging loosely from his thin pink lips. His brown curls that reach his shoulders are being pushed back with a bandana. His green eyes are staring back at Louis.  
  
"Thank you." Louis says wiping his jeans off and looks at the man who just throws his shotgun over his shoulder and walks past Louis into the store, his boots clicking on the floor and smoke following behind him. "What's your name?" Louis asks as he follows him in, looking around for more zombies. The man says nothing as he grabs a bag of cookies and a box cigarettes before he walks out of the store with Louis walking closely behind him. "Where are you goin-."  
  
"Kid, how about you fucking go back to you wherever you came from and leave me the hell alone." The man says to Louis but doesn't stop walking. Louis continues to follow him and looking around worried at the zombies that might come running out.  
  
"I don't have anywhere to go." Louis says as he gets in step with the man who's much taller than Louis and much older too. His eyebrows are bent inward as he takes the cigarette out of his mouth and turns to Louis.  
  
"Listen kid," he leans down so Louis and him are face to face. "I saved your life, now you can fuck off." He smirks at Louis as he places the cigarette lazily back in his mouth before turning and walking away.  
  
"You can't just leave me here!" Louis shouts as he runs to catch up with the man. 

"Go find daddy or something." He snarls, green eyes staring at him.

Louis lips form into a straight line, suddenly backing off and nodding in agreement. The man sighs and re-adjusts his gun strap before turning and strolling away. 

**Since when did Louis ever listen?**

After the man has turned a corner, he slowly tip toes around in his direction. He clutches onto his bag pack securely before quietly following the curly headed man. He watches in awe as he doesn't flinch when a zombie appears, easily moving his gun and shooting it in the head.

He suddenly stops, and whips his head around. Louis barely manages to hide behind a wall in time before he sees. His eyes curiously scan the street before turning back around and continuing. _Phew._

He walks a bit faster, trying not to lose his pace. Almost right next to him, Louis accidently kicks a drink can, causing the man to whisk around with his gun pointed at the ready. 

"H-Hey! It's me, relax!" 

The man's eyes widen before slowly lowering his gun. Louis hesitatingly laughs, unknowing of what to do. 

"Why are you following me?" 

"Uh w-well you're really good at killing zombies and I'm not." 

The man raises his eyebrows before sighing and rubbing a hand over his face. "Fine." 

"What?" Louis asks. 

"You can fucking travel with me. Just don't touch, or talk to me." 

Without saying anything else, he begins to walk ahead. Louis runs after him, trying not to trip over his own feet. 

"So, what's your name?" 

"I said no talking." 

"Well, my names Louis Tomlinson. As you should know." 

"Harry. Harry Styles."

"So, where we going?" 

"Shut the fuck up." 

Louis lips press into a thin line as he silences himself. They don't encounter any zombies as they walk in the awkward silence, besides the odd noise of Harry's boots clinking on the concrete floor. 

"We're here." Harry grunts, moving forward to push up a large silver door. Louis gazes as a huge storage room appears, full of boxes and bright lamps. 

Harry closes it behind them, then sits on a fold up bed taking his boots off and laying back on his bed. Louis awkwardly looks down at his pigeon toed feet, not knowing what to do. 

"There's a spare bed there. Get some rest, we're busy tomorrow." Harry answers for him, not even looking up as he points to the other side of the room. 

Louis nods in thanks before walking over, placing his bag beside the metal bed. He lies back down on the blue stripy mattress, toeing his shoes off. He just stares at the ceiling, the whole room silent par the odd grunt and sigh from Harry. 

He thinks of his family, before turning to his side and closing his eyes. 

He almost wishes he wouldn't have to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Louis awakes it's due to the fact that he's sweating and his mind is racing. Another nightmare, Louis' fucking luck. The small boy breaths heavily as he throws the blanket off of him and moves so he's sitting with his back against the wall, knees to his chest all facing the other man in the room.

The difference between the two is that Louis is sweating worse than he would be if he ran forty miles on the sun. He's also tired. More like exhausted, but he's allowed to be. His saw his family die and his only friend die and now he's in some dirty room with a man who couldn't give two shits that Louis had a nightmare.

So Louis just closes his eyes and thinks about when the world wasn't zombie filled and when everyone would wake up with the sun, go to work and come home to their families. He lets his mind wander back to the time his family and him took a trip to the beach and with the thoughts of salt water and sand Louis falls back asleep.

*

The next time he wakes it's due to heavy music blaring at him. He jolts upwards until he's standing next to the uncomfortable bed as he covers his ear to keep out the scratchy music. His blue eyes dart around quickly to find the source, which is just a simple iPod connected to two big speakers.

Next to those speakers is the man from yesterday, Harry, wearing nothing but a tight pair of black boxer briefs and a thin layer of sweat. He's doing pushups, quickly lowering down and pushing himself back up, his hair falling and rising with him. Louis swallows slowly as he tries not to look at Harry's delicious muscles.

But his mind is screaming at him to do so and well he does. His mouth starts to water at the giant biceps pushing him up and down, and the deep dips of the muscles on his back. His hands fall to his sides, the music not important when a sweaty hot man is working out in front of him. Louis rubs his sweaty hands on his jeans trying to keep himself from getting turned on by this picture.

It's extremely hard not to imagine Harry pinning him down, his biceps at large as they hold Louis' hands above his head, as he just completely wrecks him as Louis' feet grip around the man's waist, pulling Harry in deeper and deeper as Louis begs for a release.

When Harry stands up Louis finds himself sitting back down on his bed with embarrassment and a semi. He squeezes his eyes shut and thinks about a disgusting zombie charging at him with blood, skin and guts falling from its mouth and soon enough Louis' cock is soft again- thank god-. He opens his eyes to see Harry wiping a towel over his chiseled body and Louis really hopes that he doesn't have to think about another zombie.

"Can you shut that off?" Louis shouts over the music at Harry who either doesn't hear or is just ignoring him. Blue eyes watch as Harry takes a giant gulp from a water bottle before grabbing the same dirty white shirt from yesterday and slips it on. He reaches for his jeans next and Louis looks down, embarrassed to watch his hot savior get dressed. Five minutes past and the music is turned off. "Thank you." Louis sighs out and looks up.

"If you don't like my music, kid then you can leave." Harry mumbles to he as he lights a cig between his teeth. Louis shakes his head quickly, not wanting to be stuck alone on the zombie filled streets again. "Good then shut your mouth." Harry takes the cig between his fingers and breaths out a puff of smoke towards Louis who tries not to cringe at the smell.

"What is this place?" Louis asks looking around at the small room.

"Don't ask questions, kid." Harry says sitting down on his bunk, Louis huffs angrier at the older man.

"You're not very friendly are you?" Louis asks, fit up with the cocky man.

"Why should I be friendly when I'm just trying to save my ass from the dead." Harry snaps back and Louis slinks back, knowing he shouldn't be rude to the man who saved his life.

"The dead?" Louis asks quietly, Harry rolls his eyes at him.

"The fucking man eating people out there," he points to the big door, "or did you forget that the world is a mess?" He snarls.

"I just thought they were zombies." Louis mumbles and with a huff from Harry he knows the conversation is done.

"Are you thirsty, kid?" Harry asks, tiredly. Louis nods slowly and Harry is handing him a bottled water as he sits next to Louis on the bunk, his cig filling Louis' nose. _Disgusting._

"Thank you." He whispers as he tilts his head back and drinks half of the bottle.

"Nice lips, kid." Harry whispers and Louis' head snaps towards the older man's so quickly he's afraid he has whip lash. And Harry's smirking at him -the closest thing to a smile Louis' probably going to get. "Let's go." Harry says, face suddenly rid of emotions again as he places the cig between his teeth and rises. Louis just watches as he grabs a duffle bag from the floor and opens the door, letting in the bright sunlight, and walks out.

Louis blindly reaches for his bag and follows him like a lost puppy, eyes squinting and adjusting to the bright light. 

"What time is it?" He asks. 

"Dunno. Six, maybe?" Harry replies, not looking at him. 

The roads are pretty clear, no zombies and only broken down cars with steam escaping from them. They turn a corner and find the dark shop. Harry places his gun on the floor and pries the closed doors open. The only source of light is from the early morning sun cascading into the room. 

"Here, just in case." Harry reaches into his pocket, showing a straight back knife. 

"W-what?" Louis gasps, curiously looking at the knife. 

"I'm guessing you don't how to use a gun kid, so if someone tries to eat ya, this straight through the head should help. Get supplies." With that, Harry is turning and striding down aisles, lightly whistling and picking up items. 

_Utter asshole_

Louis sighs, sticking the knife in his back pocket. He goes straight down the aisle in front of him, his fingers aimlessly skimming over the many food and items. He picks up a few tins and even a kitchen knife for in case. He hears Harry laughing to himself which makes him roll his eyes. What an idiot. 

He looks up to leave the aisle to find a set of eyes staring into his own. 

And they're not Green. 

He freezes as two sets of brown eyes stare into his own, also frozen. The one in front holding a shotgun up and forward. His mouth agape as they both stare in silence. 

"Are you on your own?" The man behind asks. 

"N-No." Louis replies. 

"Where are the others?" 

"I-I don't know where he is." Louis gulps. They slowly start moving forward, Louis too scared to move back. They're so close the gun is resting on Louis' forehead. 

"Call for him." The one holding the gun says. 

"No." 

"Why not?" The man curiously asks. 

"He wouldn't care what happened to me." Louis honestly replies. 

The men look at each other before lowering their gun. The almost talk with eye contact before facing him entirely. 

"Liam." 

"Zayn."

They book nod their heads in affirmation, the mood seemingly lighter somehow. 

"I leave you for five minutes and you get into trouble kid." The new voice announces. Harry walks forward with his gun slung lazily over his shoulder. He stands in front of Louis, smirk on full show and raises his hand. 

"Harry Styles. Pleasure, I'm sure. But we must be going now." He turns and grips Louis' elbow, dragging the confused boy out the aisle. 

"What the fuck? They could help us!" Louis shout whispers. 

Harry releases his grip on his elbow as they reach outside and glares at him. 

"I don't need anybody else." 

"Well you're with me!" Louis points back. 

"Say one more word and you won't be." 

He storms off with an angry little Louis behind him. 

~ 

As they near the base after walking in silence, shouting is heard behind them. 

"Wait! Wait!" 

Harry and Louis turned around wide eyed at Liam and Zayn running down the road towards them, as they near Harry grabs Liam's collar and brings him face to face. 

"You fucking idiot! Don't shout unless you want to attract them!" He hisses. 

"H-Harry..." Louis whispers. 

"What?!" Harry explodes at the young boy. He simply follows his gaze to see a horde coming out and heading towards them. 

"Shit! Get inside you idiots!" He grabs Louis' shoulder and pushes him forward, running inside the building. Zayn and Liam dash inside just as Harry shuts down the door. The men are all panting and heaving in silence until Harry breaks it. 

"Fucking assholes! I want you gone by the time these zombies have left." He shouts, storming off. 

The men seemingly ignore him and decide to fawn over each other. Muttering _"Are you okay?"_ to each other. 

"Are you two together?" Louis asks without thinking. 

"Uhm, y-yeah." Liam blushes with a smiling Zayn behind him. There hands seem to find each other and entwine together. 

The room gets louder as the moans and the noise of zombies banging on the door. Louis tries to ignore them while talking to the couple. 

"I had a large bunk bed, so you guys can take it if you want to sleep." Louis points to the other side of the room. The men nod in thanks and head over, immediately burying themselves in the duvet and cuddling, seemingly tired. Louis heads over to where Harry is lying on his bed and sits on the end of it. The man lifts his head and frowns at him. 

"What?" Harry scowls. 

"Oh, nothing. Just letting those two sleep." He replies, letting a little yawn out himself. 

"You tired, already?" Harry raises an eyebrow. 

"Yeah, didn't sleep well..." Louis dares not to explain why in fear of Harry using it for future jokes against him. 

"You can take my bed." Harry sits up and stands off the bed, sitting down beside the bed. 

"W-what? Are you sure?" Louis whispers. 

"Take the offer before I reconsider kid." Harry mutters. 

Louis kicks his shoes off and slowly rests his head on the pillow. He brings the duvet up to his neck and focuses on the back of Harry's head. 

"Thanks Harry." He whispers, closing his eyes. 

He gets no reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

When Louis wakes up he's alone. Zayn and Liam gone from the bed across from him, he figures Harry kicked them out the very second the zombies decided that they had to go elsewhere to find food. Louis is sad they had to go, the only nice people he's meet. The small boy yawns as he sits up and notices that the two big speakers from yesterday are gone also.  
  
With furred eyebrows Louis stands up and walks to the steel door, sliding it open and walking out slowly, ready to run back inside if he spots one think move towards him. When no hungry zombie charges at him Louis closes the door and walks away from Harry's place into the hot heat. He's about ten feet away when he hears the same music from yesterday, the one that Harry used to rudely wake him up.  
  
Louis looks around until he spots Harry behind the building and the small boy makes his way over to the leathered jacket man. Harry is standing in an open area with a table about twenty feet away from him and cans sitting on top of it. Louis hates to admit how good he looks with his jacket on and the shotgun in his hands. As Louis walks closer Harry fires his weapon hitting the middle can perfectly.  
  
"It's not smart to sneak up on something with a gun." Harry chuckles as Louis gets closer, the older man is holding a pistol now and he hits the can dead on.  
  
"Not really sneaking up." Louis mumbles out as he watches Harry wipe the sweat from his forehead. "So," Louis coughs out stopping in front of the loud speakers. "What are you doing?" He kicks the dirt.  
  
"What does it look like? I'm shooting." Harry breaths out and grabs a bottle of water, chugging it as Louis stares at his Adam's apple bob. "You wanna shoot, kid?" Harry turns to him and Louis is shocked at he stares at the shotgun in Harry's hand.  
  
"Um, I-i."  
  
"Better learn to defend yourself now rather than later." Harry points out and Louis looks up at him, the sun blinding him as he nods his head because yes, he wants to learn, he wants to defend himself. "Well come here then." Harry says and Louis finds himself standing right next to Harry with the shotgun in his hands.  
  
"I don't even know how to hold this." Louis admits and Harry chuckles as he puts his _huge_ hands on Louis' shoulders and turns the small boy until he's facing the cans. Louis doesn't think he can hit them because they're so tiny and _way_ too far away. Harry says nothing as he moves Louis' hand placing one near the front and one on the trigger.  
  
"Don't you dare pull that, kid." Harry growls out when he sees Louis eyeing his finger which is shaking against the small trigger. "Okay so spread your legs a bit." Harry's deep voice says, making Louis squirm. Louis does as Harry says and he spreads his legs until they are shoulder width apart.  
  
"Good now," Louis feels Harry's tall muscular body press against his back. The small boy closes his eyes because he can't get turned on by this, nope he forbids too. "This is how you hold a gun, kid." Harry then places his huge over both of Louis', covering them completely. His leather jacket cold against Louis' arms as he moves until Harry is covering Louis up completely, crouching down slightly to be the same height. Harry's hard chest is pressing against Louis' back and his biceps covering Louis' tiny arms.  
"What's next?" Louis asks in the smallest voice, the sweat forming on his face as he tunes out the annoying music.  
  
"Now," Harry whispers deep in his ear and Louis lets out a small gasp as the scent of cigs and mint fill his nose. It should be a disgusting smell but Louis can't help but let out a tiny whimper from it. "You are going to look at the green can," Louis does just that, ignoring the semi he has and the blurry vision, "lift the gun towards it and aim as best as you can." He whispers sweetly to Louis as he moves his and Louis' arms up until the gun is pointed directly at the green can which is shining brightly in the hot sunlight. "Good, now you just pull the trigger." Harry's voice is so deep that Louis doesn't even notice that Harry's finger is longer than his over as it lays over the trigger -Louis tries to ignore how good those fingers would feel in a certain place- and pulls it slowly.  
  
There is a loud echoing sound over the blaring music and Louis is jerked back slight but not far because Harry stops him with his giant body. They are still in the same position when Louis regains focus to see the green can laying on the ground behind the table.  
  
"I did it." He whispers and lowers the gun, Harry still around him. "I did it!" He whispers and he shouldn't be this excited but some reason he is. "Harry I did it!" He shouts again, Harry takes the gun from Louis and breaks them apart as Louis turns around with a smile and a cold back, already missing Harry being there. "I did it!" He yells loudly towards Harry who is staring at him with a smirk.  
  
"Nice job, kid." Harry chuckles.  
"Thank you." Louis blushes and focuses on everything but how good it felt with Harry against his back, surrounding him.  
  
"Wanna shoot again?" Harry asks in his deep voice and Louis nods with blushed checks. "See if you can do it yourself." Harry hands him the gun and Louis does as Harry told him, spreading his legs, aiming but when he pulls the trigger not only does he miss by _a lot_  but he flies backwards.  
  
The impact of the gun too strong for Louis' small boy, he lets out a little squeak as he flings backwards and into someone's arms. Harry's biceps tight around Louis' thin waist as he holds the boy. Louis gulps, Harry's hot breath in his ear again and god this morning has been hot and not only from the sun.  
  
"Guess this one is too big for you, kid." Harry chuckles as he takes the gun from Louis' hands, still holding the small boy.  
  
"Yeah I guess." Louis' face is bright red as Harry lets him go and slings the gun around his shoulder.  
  
"Well try something smaller next time." Harry cuts off the music Louis hasn't even noticed it was still playing, too focused on his _extremely_ tight pants.  

"Where's Zayn and Liam?" The younger boy asks. 

"They begged to stay, so I let them get us supplies in exchange." Harry replies, hands adjusting the hem of his shirt. 

"Oh, I'm glad." He fidgets, not knowing what to say next. 

"C'mon kid let's go outside, don't know who might jump out at you." Harry grins, turning around and swiftly walking back into the building. Louis tatters behind, soon entering and Harry closing the barrier for him. Harry places the shotgun against the wall before laying down on his bed, head propped up with his elbows. 

With a sudden surge of confidence, Louis strides forward and sits on the end of his bed by his feet. Harry raises his eyebrows in response. 

"So uh...what's your plan to survive?" _Stupid, stupid question Louis!_

"Well, after I've gathered enough supplies I'm heading to London." 

"London? Why?" 

"Well it's the capital, it'll be full of people and camps." Harry shrugged. 

"I guess you're right." Louis mutters, trying to ignore the fact that _Harry didn't mention me. He's going alone._

"So, what's your story?" Harry asks, sitting up and leaning his head on his hands. 

"Well, I'm nineteen and _was_ studying drama in university. I had four sisters and lived with my mum. Obviously they all died and I'm now here." Louis winces. 

"I'm sorry." Harry replies, not using any sarcasm. 

"What about you?" Louis pipes up. 

Harry's face scowls. "Well-" 

"HELP!" 

Both Harry and Louis whip their heads to the barrier, seeing it being banged and kicked. 

"LET US IN!" 

Louis and Harry stare at each other in confusion at the unrecognisable voices, defiantly not Liam or Zayns. 

"Who the fuck is that?" Harry hisses.

"I don't know!" Louis whispers, standing up. 

They both slowly walk towards the door before tentatively talking back. 

"Who's there?" Harry shouts through. The voices mumble quietly before one replies. 

"There's five of us! There's a hoard coming and we got nowhere to go!" An Irish accent replies. 

Louis goes to lift it up but Harry's grips his arm back, sending shivers down Louis' spine. 

"No." 

"But Harry!" 

"I said no!" 

A child can easily be heard, so Louis makes the choice and pushes him off of him and opens the barrier. 

"Quick! Get in!" He waves his arms in, the strangers all piling in and Louis closing it behind him. There are two women, two men and a little girl who seemingly is gripping onto one of the women. They're all dirty and out of breath, all of them panting and breathing. Harry glares at Louis, seething and breathing heavily. 

_"Harry-"_

"Save it." Harry growls, turning around and burying himself in his bed. 

_What did I ever do to deserve this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you want to follow us on twitter zoe is lostforlouis and i am sweetkisseslou :))) - Jordan
> 
> hihihi, sorry it took so long. I was a shit and I know Jordan has personal problems. she's hot - zoe


End file.
